petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 November 2013
12:17 hi 12:18 User blog:LeviCelJir/New Blog/ Terraria DS!#comm-12120 12:19 ..i hate terraria i prefer MC 12:19 Terraria is more of a fighting game... MC more of a building... I like both but MC's still my favorite 12:20 i prefer MC 12:20 plus we already have minecraft ds 12:22 ... 12:22 but have your ever even played terraria to its max cuz it seems lame at first 12:23 Hey hey hey 12:23 hi new person User blog:LeviCelJir/New Blog/ Terraria DS!#comm-12120 12:23 hi 12:23 "NEW PERSON" HAS A MUTHER EFFIN' NAME D: < 12:24 Lol, 12:24 lol 65 edits of the "new person" 12:24 I found my 3ds 12:24 lol 12:24 now I can use Petit Computer again 12:24 and you leave the wiki for the 3DS?? 12:25 ? 12:25 you know you can go into the wiki chat on the 3ds 12:25 I lost my 3ds so I couldnt use Petit Computer 12:25 but you cant post i think 12:25 so I took a new hobby 12:25 hai 12:25 MR LEVI 12:25 hm 12:25 hi 12:25 I'm on the CPU 12:25 my 3ds is infront of me 12:25 Twin 12:26 I found my 3ds :P 12:26 oh twin but then i would have to redo all of my progress :/ 12:26 ck make a full port of super mario bros you have 10 mins 12:26 ready set go 12:26 k 12:26 which is alot 12:26 hmm 12:26 i'll just remake the important stuff then 12:26 Done 12:26 nice 12:26 i demand qrs 12:26 User blog:LeviCelJir/New Blog/ Terraria DS!#comm-12120 12:27 petitcomuter.wikia.com/wiki/totallyrealqrcodes/cksuperbros3 12:27 i'll just remake the buggy stuff and you can just copy it in 12:27 oh k 12:28 my chat keeps crashing 12:28 oh 12:29 also twin how would i change the terrain generator so i can make a bigger world? 12:29 idk 12:29 change some DIMs and FOR loops 12:29 errrrr 12:29 uhhhh 12:30 can you include a terrariaan generator that includes underground a huge world and hell in that bug fix thing of yours? 12:30 uhh probably not 12:30 aw 12:30 maybe once i figure out block collision 12:31 but bug fixes come first 12:31 Twin, are you working on any big games currently? 12:32 aottg 12:32 i dont really need block collision. i need a stable terrain genenorator that makes a terraria like world 12:32 lolwut\ 12:32 you need block collision to make terraria ds 12:32 but i will need block collision at another time 12:32 oh 12:32 so i dont need it atm 12:33 i gtg right now.. i might or might not be back later c ya 12:34 kbye 12:34 Twin 12:34 hi 12:34 Do you recommend any good games for Petit Computer? 12:34 village 12:34 smb3 12:34 mm2 12:34 mcds 12:34 pokemon ptc 12:35 Mcds is out? 12:35 yeah 12:35 1.8 i think 12:35 oh it is too :D 12:35 mm2? 12:36 megaman 2 demo 2 12:36 ohh 12:36 :P 12:36 petit farm 12:36 Village has come a long way ever since I got it 12:36 yeah 12:36 steins gate 8-bit 12:37 klondike 12:37 bot-tris 12:38 im updating my village app :P 12:38 brb 12:38 jack os 12:38 jkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjk don't get that XD 12:41 brb 12:42 almost done scanning 12:43 done 12:45 back 12:46 Hey 12:46 :P 12:46 I'm playing village :D 12:47 You can dig up treasures now!?! 12:47 omgomg 12:48 XD 12:48 i don't even have a shovel yet 12:48 This is so much more AC :D 12:48 I love ac mor than anything 12:48 yeah 12:48 How you get a shovel? 12:48 shop 12:48 Lol, I just bought a shovel 12:48 o: 12:49 It's only $500 12:49 How do you equip it? 12:49 x 12:50 Then what/ 12:50 a 12:50 :O I found iron 12:50 nice 12:51 I have 4k already :P 12:51 o: 12:52 I'm planting more trees 12:53 :D AdADA 12:53 This is so awesome 12:54 i'm adding weather to aottg 12:54 aottg? 12:54 Sorry, I'm still catching up :P 12:54 Attack on Titan Tribute Game 12:54 now you have a chance to slip if it's raining 12:54 and the hook could fail 12:54 :P 12:54 and it has a cool rain sfx 12:55 I'll dl the demo soon 12:55 cool 12:56 Are there money rocks in Village? 12:57 idk 12:57 omg i dug up a ruby :D 12:57 nice 12:58 u get 10k from a ruby :D 12:58 Okay, imma get Aottg 12:58 kk 01:04 chat crashed 01:04 but i got it 01:04 XD 01:05 imma play it now 01:05 k 01:23 guess wut 01:23 chicken butt 01:24 no I'm getting pokemon x in a little bit 01:24 o: 01:24 let's battle immediately 01:24 right when you get your starter 01:24 why 01:24 i'll use lvl 3 gible 01:24 battle is fun 01:25 chat keeps crashing 01:25 XD ok but i gotta start with a starter i dont want first cuz my bro wants to have froakie and fennekin 01:25 its not showing whos in the chat 01:25 so it will take a bit 01:25 like on the side 01:26 now i cant see any msgs in the chat D: < 01:26 imma go now 01:26 baiiii 01:26 :P 01:26 bye 01:27 bye 01:27 hi 01:27 hi 01:27 Hello 01:28 User blog:LeviCelJir/New Blog/ Terraria DS! 01:28 if i leave suddenly the computer might have unplugged, the computer has no battery left . - . 01:28 ok 01:29 Awesome, I never played terreria tho 01:29 WikiBot 01:30 terraria is fun 01:30 btw 01:31 Its minecraft 2d RPG style 01:31 I seen a little bit of Tobuscus Walkthrough 01:33 Is wikibot afk? 01:33 probably 01:33 he always is 01:33 unless he's not 01:35 BLOOPY 01:35 i 01:35 im bored 01:36 I'm Bloopy. 01:36 i'm twin 01:36 I'm (slime) 01:36 i'm (doge) 01:37 I'm (troll) and (nyancat 01:37 ) 01:37 poops 01:37 XD 01:37 i failed 01:43 bye 01:43 bye 01:43 bye 01:43 just scanned aot 01:44 cool 01:47 nosebleed button A wtf? 01:49 special move 01:49 i removed it 01:49 he bites his hand to turn into a titan 01:49 .- . 01:50 I might remake graphics 01:50 k 01:50 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0o2RMEGBL2Y 01:50 skip to 1:00 01:56 AOT looks awesome .3. 01:57 Wiki Bot 01:57 ikr 01:58 I need Bot's Help 01:58 k 02:03 hi 02:03 hi 02:05 Hellu 02:05 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wgJlpghxTMc 02:06 how would i make something similar to that but in a 2d environment 02:08 Animation 02:08 ... 02:09 Special Attack Animation 02:09 i mean for the boss fight 02:09 not just animations 02:09 i can do animations 02:13 WikiBot are you there? .3. 02:23 ... 02:26 ... 02:31 Bot 02:32 Hello? 02:32 Randomous? 02:38 Mouse wont talk at all 02:39 hes been afk for about an hour now 02:39 Oh H 02:39 what? 02:43 Sorry, browsing Steam for Linux 02:47 Randomouse 02:50 hi 02:50 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wut 02:52 helu 03:02 hi 03:03 bye 03:07 bot 03:26 bot 03:35 bot 03:41 bot 03:49 bot 04:08 bot 04:13 hey randomous 04:17 :/ 04:21 hii 04:21 hi 04:21 hi 04:21 wut r u working on 04:21 I made a fake virus installer in visual c++ 04:22 it looks real and is pretty cool 04:22 lol that's cool I uploaded a blog post finnaly 04:22 u should read it 04:22 link? 04:22 User blog:Boot2/Boot Blog 5 04:23 Its a longish one 04:23 cool 04:23 did u read it? 04:23 I read it, and I cant wait to see what you can come up with for your OS! 04:23 (boot) 04:23 and thx 04:23 bootos 04:24 or xos 04:24 DIIGITY DOODLE C++ 04:24 lol 04:24 why cant a use a for loop with cout and an array? 04:24 all night last night I worked on the os... 04:24 and idk 04:25 that all confuses me cause I don't know wut that is 04:25 i need to learn more 04:25 Theres no c++ equivalent I know of for 04:25 04:25 FOR I=0 TO # 04:25 PRINT ARRAY(I) 04:25 NEXT 04:25 idk either 04:25 i tried what I thought would work: 04:26 for(int i=0;i<#;i++){ 04:26 cout<<<"\n"; 04:26 } 04:26 i don't know any c or c++ but i want to learn 04:26 and that looks confusing 04:26 c++ is cool 04:26 I'm learning Visual C++ 2012 04:27 once I finish learning that, I want to learn C# 04:27 i know ALICE,basic,smilebasic,and a little python i think. and im only 12 (; 04:27 is c++ free to download? 04:27 or c 04:27 A visual studio compiler is, I think 04:27 how do i get it? 04:28 and it includes Visual C, Visual C++, Visual C#, and Visual Basic 04:28 and idk 04:28 k 04:28 My dad did it 04:28 ill try 04:28 wut should i start w/ if i get it 04:28 I can tell you a "Hello world" program in Visual C/C++ 04:28 k 04:28 And I'd say C++ 04:28 Hello world: 04:29 #include "stdafx.h" 04:29 #include 04:29 using namespace std; 04:29 int main(void){ 04:29 cout<<"Hello, World!"; 04:29 return 0; 04:29 } 04:29 u should ask ur dad how he did it and woah that's confusing 04:29 but that will instantly open then close 04:30 if you want it to stay open until a keypress: 04:30 u should port MCDS to c 04:30 ++ 04:30 #include "stdafx.h" 04:30 #include 04:30 #include 04:30 using namespace std; 04:30 int main(void){ 04:30 cout<<"Hello, World!"; 04:30 _getch(); 04:30 return 0; 04:30 } 04:30 k 04:31 and I tried 04:31 u should ask ur dad how he did it 04:31 theres probably a tutorial on how to download it on the website 04:31 k 04:31 link? 04:32 http://www.microsoft.com/visualstudio/eng/downloads 04:32 thx 04:33 brb 04:33 k 04:38 hey guys. 08:40 no 08:40 ? 08:40 i choose chespin ans squirtle 08:41 yeah,Imma fire freak besides 08:41 and i use the torchic 08:41 I have a chespin,froakie 08:41 and squirtle 08:41 -.- 08:41 I have never picked a grass starter 08:41 Heres my epic starters(Or evolved starters) in Pokemon X 08:41 how do u get in the clothes store in the city 08:42 Braixen,Combusken,Froakie,Chespin,Squirtle,Charmeleon. :3 08:42 IDk 08:42 RANDOM DO NOT READ:3 08:57 Me too 08:57 this is yo end 08:57 And le battle begins >:# 08:57 jwdwofnejven 08:57 omg,sry 08:57 >:3 08:57 pikachu? HAHAHA 08:57 pikachu loves u 08:57 and nudges u 08:57 then paralyzes u -w- 08:57 lol 08:58 Fear le kitteh 08:58 ima win :3 08:58 cant move 08:58 >D< 08:59 o.o 08:59 One thing 08:59 IDK a fairy types weakness 08:59 derp 08:59 ooh,bad choice >,< 08:59 u know 08:59 after this,lets have a rematch 08:59 but set all pkmn levelsat 50 08:59 how 09:00 Normal Rules 09:00 I'll set it up for you 09:00 oh derpssssssss 09:00 no i gots it 09:00 then request,u just press "Yes" 09:00 nope 09:00 yes 09:00 Imma quicker 09:00 Firt to request is requester 09:00 no 09:00 *first 09:00 ;( awwww i losing 09:01 KItteh-TwT 09:01 o.o 09:01 Grass & Physic,yeah weaknesses just dnt work 09:01 Good try 09:01 You did good 'w' 09:01 Requested!:D 09:02 :3 09:02 Rerequested 09:02 Hi. 09:02 rerequested i 09:02 u 09:02 trip requested 09:02 :C 09:03 So, I see you're requesting. 09:03 Quadquested 09:03 stopppppppp 09:03 Quinquested 09:03 -Why? 09:03 finally.... 09:03 Nope,u failed :| 09:04 awawawawawawawawaw I QUIT 09:04 I disconnected until u tell me why, :| 09:04 Hai Pixel 09:04 Who are you? 09:04 Hello. 09:04 IMA QUITING POKEMANS FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 09:04 AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 09:04 (nuke) 09:05 I'm new to the wiki. I'm am, as we speak, currently working on my first real program. 09:05 welcome to the Petit Computer Wikia. 09:05 wut is it since sparky made me hate pokeman 09:06 A Petit Computer Chao Garden 09:06 . 09:06 Half the time in this chat we will talk about ptc,but the other half we are just a random pack or people 09:06 cool 09:06 Ooh,I saw 09:06 I thought u made that 'w' 09:06 I uploaded a picture today. 09:06 I used my DSi to take a picture of my 3DS. 09:07 could u link me to the page 09:07 ooh,privy messege 09:08 Thread:12093#4 09:08 The picture is of low quality thanks to low tech cameras. 09:08 whoa 09:09 ? 09:09 Omg 09:09 Wow,Voxel u r amazing ^^ 09:10 how dat ur first game 09:10 it wont be too fancy, just a simple little thing 09:10 -Will to 09:10 Thanks. I haven't programmed much yet aside from testing the Chao sprites. 09:10 my first was something that just said hi 09:10 :C 09:10 Well, I have created a top-down engine that runs of of data strings. 09:10 Hey 09:11 *off of 09:11 will u ever release that engine 09:11 the engine for using that cursor to select and move items 09:11 it really good 09:11 its like ac 09:11 For gamecube 09:12 ud have to move a cursor and select items 09:12 Well, I want to integrate the touchscreen too. the cursor goes up on the top screen to do things like feed and pet the Chao. 09:12 Cool. c: 09:13 hey someone make pokeman x for ptc 09:13 That would require owning and playing the entire game. 09:13 yay i win then 09:14 Oh, and I also want to have the Chao change alignments (ie: Light, Neutral, and Dark). 09:14 jancjan1 09:14 SPARKY U TAKIN FOREVA 09:14 >.< 09:14 I didnt know we were starting!!! 09:14 I might change that picture... 09:14 Thats why I just key jammed 09:14 ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 09:14 maybe put it in screenshots voxel 09:14 and take a choa pic as the main picture 09:15 brb drawin' a ring for currency for the game 09:15 *chao 09:15 kk 09:15 I used to think that chaos controlled the emeralds 09:15 Chaos Emerald Chaos 09:15 ugh 09:15 sparky 09:15 Same spelling,different pronouncation and meaning 09:15 ? 09:15 use yo move 09:16 fine 09:16 Ill hurry up 09:16 >D< 09:16 ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh\ 09:16 Cant move? 09:16 Thats strategy 09:16 Combusken:Woah,Water?Back off! 09:16 u failed 09:16 Hm, with my knowledge of Adventure, I think the Chao (creature, chao is plural and singular for them) were probably born from the Emeralds. I'll have to read up on that. 09:17 aw 09:17 Combusken:Yowch >,< 09:17 Jeez,that barely hurt :o 09:17 fine you wanna play dirty? 09:17 Yeah 09:17 Eat this! 09:17 and this 09:17 u suck... 09:17 No I dont 09:18 If u woulda answeered my ? earlier 09:18 I wouldnt be going so hard on u 09:18 here 09:18 Ill copypasta the ? 09:19 dang i shouldnt be using rollout cuz it forces me to use it for my turns 09:19 5* 09:19 do you want me to try or go easy? -3:47 PM 09:19 No answer-U dont care -w- 09:19 Combusken:-w- 09:20 Warturtle:Take a bath fleabag 09:20 0-0 i always suck at fighting online :/ 09:20 Combusken:(baby voice)no,no,no,no!*kicks like toddler* 09:20 *ahem*double kicks like toddler 09:21 Lol 09:21 that emote confused me 09:21 I had a speck on my pc 09:21 and it made it look like it had an eyebrow 09:21 ;( *crys and runs* 09:21 daww 09:21 * Sparkystream says "Im sorry" 09:22 * Sparkystream says "do you want to trade wittle weaklings for some tuffies?/.n.\" 09:22 OMG AN ESPURR! 09:22 hello 09:22 I LOVE ESPURR 09:22 oh yeah twin made me kill myself 09:22 ESPURR 09:22 hi and yesss i wanted espurr 09:22 He had a pkachu named Sparky.... 09:22 0-0 09:22 XD 09:22 and I killed it..../>n<\ 09:22 GOoooooo ESPUTRRRRR 09:23 *ESPUURRRR 09:23 yeah twin i think i suck at every pokemon game i play. i never win online matches 09:23 its k 09:23 Twin beat the fruit outta me 09:23 then that means i shouldnt even try beating him :C 09:24 yeah.... 09:24 hey 09:24 do u have pgl 09:24 NOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'M OUT OF GREAT BALLS 09:24 errr 09:24 timer or quick is all i have left 09:25 plz plz plz 09:25 YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 09:25 quick it 09:25 wazzap 09:25 Eww 09:25 Me? 09:25 Dont say wazz 09:25 wussup 09:25 No 09:26 wazz 09:26 i caught it with a timer ball 09:26 Twin... 09:26 wazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 09:26 Thats better 09:26 lol 09:26 ok,nvm 09:26 wazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzxzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 09:26 wass 09:26 waxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 09:26 wax 09:26 Random,they are talking about nasty stuff 09:26 Im not 09:26 wawawawawawaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 09:26 Alright, back. I'm gonna get my DSi ready to update the page. 09:26 Not me neida 09:26 Who is Pixel? 09:27 New? 09:27 XD i dont even know wut ur talking about sparky im just saying it 09:27 I'm new to the Wikia. I joined yesterday. 09:27 Don say wazz 09:27 Pixel is an awesome person 09:27 OK 09:27 wazz why 09:27 Am I kewl? 09:27 no 09:27 Do u knwo what that means 09:27 Awww 09:27 well,imma not say it here,but 09:27 PM me 09:27 nope but i wanna say it 09:28 http://bit.ly/17SIJy1 09:28 No,u pm me 09:28 0-0 09:28 http://t.co/Jycc67eJ3a 09:29 not nazzty 09:29 wut 09:29 http://t.co/xPerXpMJ8p 09:29 wazz is just a bodily fluid 09:29 Sweet broken links 09:29 Me? 09:30 There not broken 09:30 what the... venipede leaped out of the tall grass and attacked me... thats new 09:30 U lil elemnt inspecter 09:30 Hehe 09:30 Thx chrome 09:30 to the huge mansion! 09:30 levi we did not battle yesterday 09:30 ik 09:31 Updated the page. Now you can see what else I made and the Chao. 09:31 http://prntscr.com/22tbtp 09:31 Sorrryyyyy 09:31 wuts ur pokeman name 09:31 I LOVE EDITING STUFF 09:31 pm 09:31 XD 09:31 I have editsues 09:31 Don hack mah Twiier 09:32 I swear, this thing is gonna be fantasmic. 09:32 Thread:12093#4 09:32 The 'm' was on purpose. 09:32 niceeeeeeeee 09:33 That darn Ring was messing with me when I was drawing it. 09:33 http://prntscr.com/22tchz 09:33 ;( 09:33 I'm sorry!!!!/>w<\ 09:33 wouldn't comparing time just be like VAL(LEFT$(TIME$,INSTR(:))) or something like that 09:33 XD 09:34 Ooh u put all three choa kinds 09:34 gtg 09:34 k bye 09:34 Bye. 09:34 Hm, now what to draw. 09:34 pixel 09:34 Yes? 09:34 wouldn't comparing time just be like VAL(LEFT$(TIME$,INSTR(:))) or something like that 09:35 I tried VAL and it only gave me the hour. 09:35 OMG 09:35 yeah 09:35 it compares hours 09:35 THIS MANSION... 09:35 I need all of the time. 09:35 ITS MADE OF BUDDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 09:35 Well, then again. 09:35 ok 09:36 It could work. 09:36 HOUR=VAL(LEFT$(TIME$,INSTR(:))) 09:36 MINUTE=VAL(RIGHT$(TIME$,2)) 09:36 I'll have the Chao gain EXP every hour and level up based on their treatment. 09:36 oh oops thats second not minute 09:37 Not sure how that would work if you turned of the DS and turned it on the next day at the same exact time. 09:37 ITS ALL BUDDA... HEHEHE... HAAAHAAAHAAA 09:37 DATE$ 09:37 Oh yeah. 09:37 DTREAD 09:37 Thanks. 09:38 I'll write you down as a contributor. 09:38 MINUTE=VAL(MID$(TIME$,INSTR(:)+1,INSTR(:)+3)) 09:38 THAT'S MINUTE I THINK 09:38 (doge) hi 09:38 OOPS caps 09:38 hi 09:38 Hi 09:38 budda budda budda budda budda budaa budaa... 09:38 (doge) cute 09:39 IF (DOGE) (POTATO) THEN (NUKE) 09:39 darn stupid caps 09:39 im totally having cute agression 09:39 (POTATO) 09:39 budda look at all the budda... 09:39 when i have cute agression i have the feeling to squish cute things to death 09:39 so buddary 09:39 So I'll use VAL and MID to read the time and date strings and it will compare that to the GRP file's data and update based on that in the main loop. 09:40 Is that for your chao garden then? 09:40 Yeah. 09:40 hi pixel you new 09:40 wow its so beautiful.... 09:40 Mm hm. 09:40 Yeah welcome to the wiki! 09:40 ok 09:40 welcome to our cult- i mean club 09:40 when did you get ptc? 09:40 hey twin armz hows attack on titan going 09:40 I swear, this is my first serious jump into the land of coding. 09:41 i added new sfx, that's pretty much it 09:41 I got Petit Computer on my birthday. 09:41 well,pixel i wish you luck 09:41 good luck 09:41 where dis doggie 09:41 So you ha ptc for about a year than? 09:42 Yep. 09:42 Cool 09:42 omg its a bridge 09:42 (gun) 09:42 Your name is making me think of a Zelda-themed Kirby game. 09:42 lol yeah 09:42 I'd play the hell out of that. 09:42 oh god theres trainers in the garden.... 09:42 me too 09:42 Maybe I should make that? 09:43 yay maze 09:43 yeah 09:43 Maybe I'll make that after my RPG 09:43 OMG I FOUND CUT 09:43 Pokemon? 09:44 yus 09:44 Cool 09:44 I made the shading based on the time of day 09:44 brb 09:44 hey guys what should i learn today 09:44 how to make minecraft 09:45 Differential calculus 09:45 hey get back here dogga 09:45 If it wasn't for the fact that my only camera is on the 3DS I'm using to develop this game I'd upload videos of my progress. 09:45 Yeah 3DS isn't too good video quality 09:45 I uploaded a video of my RPG with it though 09:46 What should I draw next before I begin programming? 09:46 You got the 3 chao alignments drawn right? 09:46 Yep. 09:46 On my page for the game actually. 09:46 maybe different shaped chaos? 09:47 like in Sonic Adventure 2 where the chao change shpe based on stats 09:47 You mean like, say a give a Chao enough fruit, he could turn into a pumpkin Chao? 09:47 yeah that too 09:48 Or if you raise enough of a stat, they turn into the characters like Sonic and Shadow. 09:48 Or you could make the hats that chao wear too 09:48 Oh, the hats will be easy. 09:48 yeah 09:48 they could just overlap the sprite 09:48 ?chao sprites 09:49 All's I gotta do is make the hat sprite overlap the Chao's sprite. 09:49 Yep 09:49 Maybe I could make decorations, like in Kirby's Epic Yarn where you could decoreate a house. 09:49 yeah that would be cool 09:49 *decorate 09:50 also maybe you could make the toys that chao play with 09:50 like I think there was a pogo stick in SA2B 09:50 The trumpet serves as a music player. 09:51 make a troll face toy 09:51 Ok that's cool 09:51 So you could play music. 09:51 Are you gonna import music from the game, or use build in music? 09:51 I better brush up on MML. 09:52 I want to have things like Green Hill Zone. 09:52 And Mystic Cave. 09:52 yeah that would be cool 09:52 If only MML wasn't a pain to learn... 09:53 well there's a converter for midi to MML 09:53 hey look, people 09:53 Hi brian 09:53 hm 09:53 hii 09:53 Hey. 09:53 lol, homochaos 09:53 MIDI TO MML!? 09:54 HOLY MOTHER OF YES> 09:54 i just wanted to stop by and say hi 09:54 DARN SHIFT KEY. 09:54 okay bye 09:54 Bye. 09:54 bye 09:54 yep Qmidi studio, look it up 09:54 im just gonna watch my smart tv 09:54 bye 09:54 0.o 09:55 whers pearson 09:55 idk 09:56 time to wake up snorlax 09:56 Why does it take so long to exit out of DSiWare on the 3DS? 09:56 Note sure 09:56 because i told nintendo to make it like that 09:56 *Not 09:57 I guess because it has to reload the 3DS menu 09:57 I'm making this because I wanted a Chao garden that was good. 09:57 I don't have Adventure 2. 09:57 And I don't like the one in Adventure 1 or Advance. 09:58 Oh ok 09:58 Besides, I don't feel like hooking up a Dreamcast. 09:58 I have the gamecube one 09:58 Everyone loved the Gamecube one. 09:58 ikr 09:58 Yeah it was awesome 09:59 Chao Karate man. 09:59 I'm looking at sprites and I'm getting the strange idea to make a rubber duck costume for the Chao. 09:59 how far r u in making it 10:00 I'm still working on the graphics. 10:00 I want my resources done before I get into coding. 10:00 Yeah that's a good idea 10:00 oke 10:01 Kinda like WarioWare D.I.Y., except more rewarding. 10:01 Yeah 10:01 Hai 10:01 I seriously hated that shop mechanic. 10:01 Hi 10:01 yeah I did too 10:01 I hated how games had to so short 10:02 You unlock music by completing achivements and the game always prefers it's stupid microgames over yours. 10:02 yeah 10:02 I deleted my save file way too much. 10:02 I tried making a bunch of easy ones to unlock stuff 10:02 like you win instantly for doing nothing 10:03 XD 10:03 I once had a Mario game where you jumped on Goombas and could walk back and forth. 10:03 lol 10:03 I made a simualr game except with kirby 10:03 It was the most advanced game I ever made in that garbage. 10:03 I have WarioWare MMG on 3DS 10:03 Lucky. 10:03 cool 10:04 I want Wario Land. 10:04 i have pokemans x 10:04 I have WL4 on 3DS 10:04 hi 10:04 I want to make a Peticom game where you play as Wario and you have to collect treasure. 10:04 opopappleb 10:04 XD 10:04 why does twin randomly say hi sometimes 10:04 My newest game I got is Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate 10:04 He's awesome like that. 10:05 My newest is NSMB2... 10:05 AAAAAAAAAAAAH! 10:05 BEN! 10:05 Hi ben 10:05 Ello . 3 . 10:05 Who are you Ben 10:05 No seriously, hi. 10:05 Randomouse 10:05 all we need left is person for this to be a party 10:06 Oh creep, The Elegy of Emptiness Link from MM 10:06 Aint no party like a pewdiepie party 10:06 no 10:06 Y'know, I once got this crazy idea to make a 2D Kid Icarus Uprinsing. 10:06 Uprising. 10:06 That would be cool 10:06 how would dat work 10:06 But difficult... 10:06 If only we got the voice synthesizer in Amurica. 10:06 You could try MML voice 10:07 No. 10:07 lol 10:07 I'm dying over here. 10:07 I wonder if anyone made midi voice 10:07 Just need to learn wave form for that 10:07 HALP. 10:07 I hate ben. ._. 10:07 *The story of BEN 10:07 I'm not doing MML voice. 10:07 Hai Tobu 10:07 Nobody noticed I was here XD 10:07 I did 10:07 GASP. 10:08 Human Voice has a really complicated waveform 10:08 Yo, Sparky. 10:08 Hai 10:08 just need to make sounds like E 10:08 Yeah 10:08 But getting it to sound good is gonna take a lot of trial and error 10:08 Then again, how does one go about using a synthesizer to make Viridi's voice? 10:09 Or Pandora. 10:09 ... 10:09 Or Thanatos. 10:09 Is Bot AFK? 10:09 Lots of trial and error 10:09 Bot is usually afk 10:09 Oh SHeet 10:09 Some1 link me to an mml coice thing 10:09 they have that? 10:10 I did not know 10:10 Oh SpriteSHEET. 10:10 Link me quickly I must make a ptc game 10:10 brb gettting a drink 10:10 I don't think there is a mll voice thing 10:10 might be a midi one as midi is more common 10:10 Thankch....What!? DX 10:10 I scanned a 3d ptc game 10:10 Errr 10:10 Midi can be turned into mml 10:10 Yeah 10:11 could u find me a midi one? 10:11 Have fun finally using every line of code. 10:11 KK >:3 10:11 Omg,anybody! 10:11 well here is voice synthesizer: http://www.vocaloid.com/en/ 10:11 Anybody have le raycasterier engine? 10:12 costs like $200 though 10:12 scan these awesome codes http://www.geocities.jp/tiny_yarou/petitcom/olion.html 10:12 Okay, time to draw the background sprites. 10:12 I didnt mean that >.< 10:12 Wait, no. 10:12 Levice,what was that? 10:13 wut 10:13 Le japanese ptc games are awesome 10:13 Why'd u levae & come back? 10:13 *leave 10:13 i was doing something 10:13 we didnt say Lev-ice 10:13 (Leave us) 10:14 Get it?>D< 10:14 no 10:14 I still have room for 13 more Chao types. 10:14 :/ 10:14 Make a kitty one 10:14 I'm gonna go play minecraft, bye 10:14 Bye, 10:14 bye 10:14 like when you give the chao an animal 10:14 Bye 10:14 Your grammer is flawless Pixel. 10:15 I wanted to make the animal thing. But then I realized that I'm an idiot. 10:15 this gy is ur best friend User blog:Zzyex443/Grammar Nazis, my new pet peeve 10:15 i want to download something in ptc but im too addicted to pokeman x 10:15 Who is working on what PTC project? 10:15 Well,just make a kitty anyways,I love kittehs />w<\ 10:15 I have no idea why I bother using grammar. 10:15 DX 10:16 I had to say that exact line because,hold on 10:16 bcuz wen i dnt i typ liek dis 10:16 Every line has a story 10:16 And everyone hates that. 10:16 Sparky, you should make a Virtual Kitty Pet PRG for PTC 10:16 Lololololololo-really? 10:16 ha pple i lvicj 10:18 So,you're ver it levice? 10:18 *over 10:18 I can't cat ears. 10:18 sprky dnt u's tat nme 10:18 That retarded grammar was on purpose. 10:19 http://prntscr.com/22tqfx 10:19 I answered v(/.w.\)v 10:19 Levi:Muts you annoy me every time I answer?! 10:19 ys 10:20 Petit Computer needs a zoom and a grid for CHRED. 10:20 i knw ->? 10:20 dang it 10:21 And maybe some complementary pizza. 10:21 chred should have infinite palletes 10:21 CHRED for Smash Bros. 4. 10:22 and make making palletes easier 10:22 twin hi 10:22 CHRED should have you pick the color of the transparent background. 10:23 wut 10:23 That's why my sprites have white outlines around them. 10:23 So I can see what's drawn in black. 10:24 Yo, Boot. 10:24 hi 10:24 hi 10:24 im playng pokemans 10:24 Hold on, looking for more sprites. 10:24 i didn't know u joined pixel-voxel 10:25 Found them. 10:25 It's got Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles. 10:25 ok i will do one nore thing in pokeman then work on terraria ds ok self? 10:25 * LeviCelJir says yes 10:26 levi 10:26 battle 10:26 now 10:26 -.- 10:26 ... 10:26 srsly 10:26 am srs 10:26 FINE 10:26 handicap 10:26 NO 10:26 Hey, maybe I should make the Chao turn into Omochao if you cheat... 10:27 why 10:27 handicap makes it easier for you 10:27 just no 10:27 ok fine 10:27 Hi my name is...Omachaooooooooo 10:27 omachaoooooooooooooooooooooooo 10:27 Let me be your guide. 10:27 my name is bloby 10:27 i am kick ur but levi 10:28 no 10:28 Press a button to press a button. 10:28 hmm nice pkmn 10:28 coinz made an epic game called Greetz 10:28 *program 10:28 aw wut u have strong pokemans cheap man 10:28 hey pix,wanan play a ________ game 10:28 WUT 10:29 Sure. 10:29 omg... 10:29 I didnt say good :3 10:29 I said ______ 10:29 here ill link chu 10:29 ¡Divertissimo! 10:30 really you used bite 10:30 Hold on. 10:30 Guys. When I closed CHRED, it said break in line 1337. 10:30 ??? 10:30 XD 10:31 idk wut happened it froze or something 10:31 rip gooby 1337-14 10:31 wait what 10:31 i'm still battling 10:31 twin u cheap 10:31 Bemodded... 10:31 Such mem$....ories 10:31 omg 10:31 im showing off 10:31 XD 10:31 using fancy moves 10:32 i see u ave ah combusken 10:32 hi 10:32 i hate my life 10:32 XD 10:32 ... 10:32 suicide?? 10:32 10:32 WHAT DOES THIS GAME DO BESIDES PLAY AWESOME MUSIC? 10:32 bad move 10:32 0-0 10:32 wut the... 10:33 HALP. 10:33 im kinda confused on what just happened 10:33 why 10:33 ERM. 10:33 XD 10:33 why didnt u mega evolve him be4 10:33 why'd you only use 3 pkmn 10:33 Find le easter egg 10:33 and i am showing off shhh 10:34 Wait,what word does it say? 10:34 PRESSING A TELLS YOU THAT IT IS AN ERROR. 10:34 WHY DOES IT DO THAT? 10:34 aw 10:34 />w<\ 10:34 IDK 10:34 Well,Maybe I know 10:34 XD 10:34 But,IDK 10:34 Currently drawing Sonic Chao. 10:34 this gible is not scary now 10:34 just wait until it's a garchomp 10:35 nuuu,u must play DVRTSIMO 10:35 no u gots his mega thang 10:35 :o 10:35 his face... 10:36 not bad 10:36 lets battle with differnet pkmn 10:36 WHAT DID U DO TO MY BIRDS FACE!? 10:36 you get 6 i get 3 10:36 no im done 10:36 nooooooooo 10:36 D : 10:36 u cheats 10:37 XD 10:37 * Sparkystream whispers...he admitted to cheating to me 10:37 sparky lets battle 10:37 brb (doge) (potato) (boom):) :( ;) :( 10:37 no,im on ptc 10:37 nooooooo 10:37 battle me 10:37 now 10:37 battle urselffff 10:37 ok 10:38 * LeviCelJir whispers That I lost to both of youse... * 10:38 good 10:38 n00b 10:38 am 1337 h4xx0r 10:38 ;( ik ima noob in all of the pokemans 10:38 you just started though that was pretty good 10:38 I have a Chao drawn that looks like the Cube wisp. 10:38 oooh geometry 10:39 gotta <3 wispies 10:39 wow 10:39 such shape 10:39 very cube 10:39 (doge) 10:39 twin how do u get in that clothes place where you have to be "stylish" 10:39 (doge) 10:39 idk 10:39 ima try somethin 10:40 i still didnt get in there yet 10:40 brb 10:40 CUBE! 10:41 Should I leave it in? 10:41 yus 10:41 Maybe you could get it if you feed it a lot of /square/ fruit... 10:42 Cube has awesome music. 10:43 SPARKY 10:43 get ur lazy butt off ptc and battle me 10:44 thats rude 10:44 jk XD 10:44 i wouldnt say that if it wasn't rude 10:44 Petit Computer is awesome. 10:44 ikr 10:44 It's like official homebrew. 10:44 i may be cheating pokemans right now 10:44 ooooh u chaeatetger 10:45 gtg 10:45 bye 10:45 bye 10:45 Bye. 10:45 hi 10:45 hi 10:45 what is meemoo 10:45 idk 10:45 its sounds nice 10:46 is this the real meemoo? 10:46 is this just fony yimyams? 10:46 c wat i did thar 10:46 bloopy? 10:46 xxxxdddD 10:46 le maymay faec XXXdddd 10:46 xxdd 10:46 What did the Slime say? 10:46 Bloopy. (slime) 10:47 (slime) says:Bloopy 10:47 have you ever played stick rpg 10:47 http://www.xgenstudios.com/play/stickrpg 10:47 no cuz i am cheating pokeman young boy 10:47 i was thinking of making something similar in ptc 10:47 Oh, I played Stick RPG. 10:47 its cool 10:48 I'm horrible at it. 10:48 i'm good at it 10:49 haha this games stupidly funny 10:49 ? 10:49 stick rpg 10:50 ikr 10:51 SPANIM in CHRED is so freaking annoying when you're trying to look at your sprite. 10:51 ye 10:53 OMG 10:53 TWIN IT WORKED 10:53 IM STYLISH! 10:53 XD 10:53 i got it in 5 minutes 10:54 without doing anything hard 10:54 now i can buy good clothes 10:54 wanna know how 10:54 yes 10:54 hi 10:54 (nuke) 10:55 ok get 6 furfous 10:55 then go to the salon with all of them 10:55 ... 10:55 Alright, Cube Wisp Chao and Cat Chao made. 10:55 then keep getting thier hair cut till each has had 3 different hairs 10:56 then goto the clothes store and u are allowed in :D 10:56 nah im fine with my clothes atm 10:56 Well, Monochrome Cat Chao. 10:57 omg these clothes are expensive NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 10:58 I WASTED MY TIME 10:59 TWIN MY TIMES WASTED 10:59 D: 10:59 cool 10:59 *RAGES* 11:00 AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 11:00 i finally raised the level cap even higher than the last one in my rpg 11:00 STUPID PRICY CLOTHES! 11:00 AFTER ALL THIS WORK! 11:00 ok 11:00 ;( 11:00 Hold on. 11:01 Update. 11:01 CUBE! 11:01 ... 11:02 bye 11:02 bai 11:02 bay 11:02 lol 11:02 bye 11:02 bye 11:02 ... 11:03 (doge) im (doge) back 11:03 (doge) 11:03 (doge) is so cute (doge) 11:03 i wasted my time megamon 11:03 i know (doge) 11:04 no you dont 11:04 but may i ask how did i waste your time again 11:04 (doge) 11:05 in pokemon x theres this really hard to get in to clothes store 11:05 i spent an hour trying to get in 11:05 mmmhmmmm 11:05 and i got in 11:05 mmmm(doge) 11:05 but all the clothes are priced so ridicoulsy 11:05 im obsessed with (doge) 11:05 I drew a Drill Wisp Chao. 11:06 You can obtain it by having a level 25 Chao who eats a lot of triangle fruit. 11:06 so i cant buy a single thang 11:06 Well, a level 25 Hero Chao. 11:07 No, neutral. 11:07 Depends on whether or not I make Sonic. 11:09 Um, how do I make a poll? 11:09 idk 11:09 u make it 11:13 Hello? 11:13 No really, how do you make a poll? 11:13 Hi. 11:13 I hava not been here in a while... 11:13 hi 11:13 Just installed Linux Ubuntu and well...Just got settled in. 11:14 I want to make a poll for Chao types. 11:14 Dat Steam Flash player and Java are 10x harder to install than on windows 11:14 Private chat with Levi? 11:16 OOOHH... USER BLOGS. 11:18 User blog:LeviCelJir/Pokemon X/ More Terraria block textures 11:19 Alright, can't draw a Sanic Chao. 11:20 This chat is starting to die. 11:20 ikr 11:23 ARGH. 11:25 Y'know, it's funny. I made one program announcement and I already feel famous. 11:26 ... 11:26 sausage 11:26 ... 11:26 how's pixelli going 11:26 11:27 Great. 11:27 Good, finished a terrain generator with collision 11:27 I can finally draw a Sonic Chao. 11:28 twin i think Sausage is angry at me 0-0 11:28 twin 11:29 help 11:29 I am not angry, I am just upset 11:29 why are you upset 11:30 GUYS. 11:30 I FINISHED THE FRIGGIN' SONIC CHAO. 11:30 ok... 11:31 Now I can have the thing stop looking at me in the other window. 11:31 I am upset becuz Levi is building a full on Terraria port of your and mine unfinished engine 11:31 Terraria, you say? 11:32 it's just a ptc game it's not like we're selling it or anything 11:32 First of all I never said full on. I'll be lucky to make it even save 11:32 We can't make money. Although that would be awesome. 11:32 does it really matter if 2 people are making something similar? 11:32 Yes but it was my idea that he is sorta stealing and attemting to make something better...that i have not even finished 11:33 You don't even own Terraria. 11:33 i own terraria 11:33 jk 11:33 techincally you are stealing from terraria 11:33 and petit tunnel and tristones 11:33 Tristones is lovely. 11:33 HAI 11:33 Tristones is hard as crap 11:33 O hai. 11:34 Hi burger hacker 11:34 but its terrain generator (shudders) 11:34 I hate ma name 11:34 3 minutes of pure boredom 11:34 petit tunnel is nice 11:34 hi burger 11:34 STOP 11:34 I like my name. 11:34 If I could go back in time I would change my name to "geohot" 11:34 It's got a hyphen in it. 11:34 yeah but petit tunnel isnt fun after you beat it.. you can't do much... 11:35 you could request to change your name bugger 11:35 Anyway i am taking a break from Pixelli to work on a new idea 11:35 If Sparky comes on when I'm not on, tell him I made the cat Chao. 11:35 Anyone famiriar with geohot? 11:35 Why no steve chao 11:35 No. 11:36 Nope...I is modder not hacker 11:36 Is anyone a hacker? 11:36 Because I lost interest in MineCraft. 11:36 i didnt 11:36 It takes talent to lose interest in MC. 11:36 most people didnt 11:36 geohot has nothing to do with MC 11:36 He is a great hacker do 11:37 I answered no to the geohot thing. 11:37 Excuse my very bad Engrish today! 11:37 no body knows who he is\ 11:37 Has anyone seen Brian today? 11:37 and engrish? 11:37 Yeah 11:37 When? 11:38 Asians are funny with there Engrish 11:38 earlier 11:38 *their 11:38 hey burger how's the ptc jailbreak going 11:38 Oh thx 11:38 I could only play the X-Box version. And even then it wasn't very often since it wasn't my X-Box. And each day in the game usually begins with the same tedious work. 11:38 pixel i feel your pain 11:38 And twinz, great. I have an eShop, DSi Shop, GBAShop, Emulators with ROMs 11:38 ... 11:38 its basically the same situation 11:38 Its great 11:39 I do not find it "Tedious" 11:39 but mc is fun 11:39 I mean, you always have to go mining. Always have to dig. Repair your tools. 11:39 ... you mean you always dont have creativity? 11:39 I also found an exploit in PTC 11:40 Sometimes I just want to be able to do the things I want. And not creative mode. 11:40 That's part of the game tho 11:40 you dont understand fun 11:40 mining is fun] 11:40 Anyone listen? I found an exploit open for hack! 11:40 On PTC 11:40 and its called MINEcraft 11:40 Nice. 11:40 Mining is my favorite thing to do in MINEcraft 11:40 What did you find. 11:40 ? 11:41 Wha? PTC Exploit,,,oh no 11:41 And crafting new tools in mineCRAFT 11:41 burger what did you find 11:41 Too long or corrupted keys such as ???????? or 9999999 will crash the sandbox in DS mode 11:41 So? 11:41 what how is that an exploit in ptc 11:41 So... HOMEBREW 11:42 Is this exploitable? 11:42 Yes sausge it is 11:42 How do exploit? 11:42 How? 11:42 its fun to mine and craft in MINECRAFT 11:42 look its in the name 11:42 Inject custom code to the .bin 11:42 (steve) 11:42 Ypu will have to demonstarte this for me...Secretly i have wanted 3DS homebrew for a very long time 11:43 I already acheived 11:43 i want dscraft 11:43 oops 11:43 Oh, yeah. I will release it as an Open Source project 11:43 So mod it all up 11:43 Will Homebrew be loaded from the SD cart? 11:43 Yes 11:43 Like SudokuHAX 11:43 i think the creator of dscraft found 3 new pokemans in pokeman x and y 11:44 Cool...Does anyone else know? 11:44 smea? 11:44 And yes 11:44 I will google dis... 11:44 I do mah research 11:44 Google what? 11:44 brb 11:44 burger how do you crash it 11:45 3DSBrew.com bro right? I has been to the site several times 11:45 Yes 3DBrew.org 11:45 Anyway, you're basically saying that the definition of fun is MineCraft. 11:45 And Inject the stuff 11:45 Twinz 11:45 Does it actually crash the system? or just PTC 11:45 how do you crash it 11:45 It will crash the system on 4.5 11:46 And you have to inject the software 11:46 3ds Firmware 4.5? 11:46 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S2W8RNvamhI 11:46 And yes sausage 11:46 oh 11:47 i already updated my 3ds >.< 11:47 Downgrade 11:47 how 11:47 Flash the NAND 11:47 Then write custom ROM 11:47 Den downgrade 11:47 Downgrading is not safe...do not attempt 11:48 Yeah, the NAND dump is very brickable 11:48 Almost bricked my wii dumping the NAND 11:48 i enjoy having a 3ds 11:49 pixel random answered your question about the time stuff 11:49 Village#comm-12174 11:49 it's way easier than my method 11:49 Can you wait patiently for 5.X.X and 6.X.X compatability? I am searching for it right now... 11:50 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zwy5iug2lpE 11:50 Me and smea... cool guy! 11:51 I know, I went there. 11:52 I just need to know how to save the year in a GRP file. 11:52 GPSET X,Y,YEAR 11:53 I think this guy has special needs (honestly) --> 11:53 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23FSh46M85M 11:54 GPSET 0,0,YEAR%256 11:54 GPSET 1,0,YEAR/256 11:54 11:54 YEAR=GSPOIT(0,0)+GSPOIT(1,0)*256 11:54 YES. 11:55 DON'T POST ANYTHING MUST WRITE. 11:55 Teaching BASIC classes I see, isn't that impossibru!? 11:55 you might have to change the order of the GPSETs 11:56 burger it's clearly a troll 11:56 THANK YOU. 11:56 HAVE A VIRTUAL COOKIE. 11:56 (@) 11:56 Pixel 11:56 Yo 11:56 There's an easier way 11:56 Yo. 2013 11 08